Alpro Dokoro
Alpro Phoenix Dokoro is Alpha's Pyrus Character With Algra (First algrade) and Main Character Bakugan Class,Beyblade Class Anime {C}{C}{C Bakugan Class : Alpha Brawlers. Bakugan Alpha Brawlers He In Billoll's Omega Like. Eno Battle - Win Battled With Majero Rio , Algrade / Medium Algrade/Neo Algrade,After Majeros He Win 13/20 Battles. He Win Hylon and Ojider. Beyblade Class Guardian Beyblade : Tiger Run / Winner Tiger Run Guardian Beyblade : Mechanic Leford (Destoryed) New Omega He Like Mj Rio (Deceased Episode 52), Neo Algrade/ Infinity Algrade / Maxus Algrade / Magic Algrade. He Win Dek2 Episode 52. Win 19/20 Battles Emenie Teachers He Appeard Helix Algrade in Enemie Teachers,and Algrade MK2 in The Wins. Trivia *He appearance like Phoenix (Beyblade Metal Fusion) and Spectra Phantom Bakugan Original *Pyrus Algrade (Guardian)/ Algra **Medium Algrade (Evolved Guardian) **Neo Algrade (Evolved Guardian) *Subterra Rio (Given by Eno) **Pyrus Mj Rio (Minor Guardian) *Pyrus Keshet (Deceased) *Subterra Malkolm (Given to Viram) *Haos Majar (Deceased) *Haos Magen (Deceased) New Omega *Pyrus Algrade M7 **Infinity Algrade **Magic Algrade *Pyrus Rib **Pyrus Alti Rib (to Maxus Algrade) (Deceased) *Subterra Riboana (Given to by Viram) **Pyrus/Subterra Alti Riboana (to Maxus Algrade-Deceased) *Silver Mega (Battle Gear) (Magic and Helix) *Gold Mega (Malkolm's and Marpo's Battle Gear) *Copper Mega (Pion and Alto's Gear) *Subterra Marpo (Digital Clone) (Given to Viram) *Pyrus Mj Rio (Minor Guardian) (taken from Orel's Lab-Deceased) Enemie Teachers *Pyrus Helix Algrade (Guardian) **Lumino Algrade **Blitz Algrade **Algrade MK2 *Silver Mega (Helix's Battle Gear) (Destroyed) *Silver Blast Gear (Lumino's Battle Gear) (Destroyed) *Pyrus Rakalier (Mobile Assault) (Destroyed) *Pyrus Jaytheus (2nd Mobile Assault) *Pyrus Algrade Colossus (Deceased) **Silver Destoid (Battle Gear) (Destroyed) **Gold Renest Gear (Battle Gear) (Destroyed) **Copper Coproid (Battle Gear) (Destroyed) **Silver Hyperoid Gear (Battle Gear) (Shares with Blitz Algrade) (Destroyed) *Subterra Marpo (swapped with Viram temporarily in episodes 17-18) The Wins *Pyrus Algrade MK2 **Mercury Algrade *Silver Extremoid (BakuNano-Destroyed) *Pyrus Rivlyo (Mechtogan-Deceased) *Pyrus Rivlyo Titan (Mechtogan Titan-Deceased) *Pyrus Jaytheus (Mobile Assault) (Destroyed) *Pyrus Roompha (2nd Mobile Assault) (Destroyed) *Pyrus/Darkus/Subterra Mutant Algrade *Darkus Akranian (Temporarily Guardian to found Gunman) *Pyrus/Darkus Blazefury (Combination) *Pyrus Algrade Destroyer (Mechtogan Destroyer) *Pyrus Daatrik (Battle Suit) (Given by Allypen) (Destroyed) *Pyrus Defeatrix (Battle Suit) (Given by AllyPen) (Destroyed) *Darkus Daatrik (Battle Suit) (Given by AllyPen) (Destroyed) *Darkus Rustoid (Battle Suit) (Given by Allypen- Given to Gunman) (Destroyed) Season 5 *Pyrus Mercury Algrade (Deceased) *Ventus Ryress (Deceased) *Subterra Marpo (Given to Viram-Deceased) *Aquos Angelo/Diablo Akwer (Deceased) *Haos Regra (Given to Yasmin-Deceased) *Darkus Rnoid (Deceased) *Pyrus Algrade Destroyer (Destroyed) *Pyrus/Darkus Blazefury (Combination-Shared with Gunman) (Unable to form anymore) *Darkus Akranian (Shared with Gunman) (now Deceased) בקוגן קלאס - התחלה.jpg Pyrus.jpg Pyrus mega.gif 290px-Phoenix.png|Alpro Phoenix Yusei.JPG|Alpro No Mask Battles |Algrade MK2 |- |Yair Fly |Lose |Algrade MK2 |- |Hilla Hamenahelet Mutation |Win |Algrade MK2 |- |Team or and Ziwera (Tag With Dokoyo and Viram) |Win |Algrade MK2 |- |Hilla Hamenahelet mutation |Win |Algrade MK2 |- |Or Sarp |Win |Algrade MK2 , Nano |- |Ziwera |Win |Algrade MK2 , Nano |- |Spectra Phantom |Lose (Flashback) |Algrade MK2 |- |Chaos Bakugan in BakuClass |Win |Algrade MK2 |- |Yair Fly (Presumed Deceased) |Win |Algrade MK2 |- |Hilla Hamenahelet (Tag With Alphas) |Win |Algrade MK2 \ Mercury Algrade |} Category:Characters Category:TripClass Category:Alphas Category:Alpha Brawlers Category:New Omega Category:Enemie Teachers Category:Enemie Teschers Category:The Wins Category:Top 10 Lists Category:Beyblade Class Category:Pyrus Users Category:Mechtogan